


Honey Sweetened Kisses

by Gozzer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Boys In Love, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Minor Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other characters not in tags, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer
Summary: Everyone knew it, they knew it. They had been dancing around it for years.Five times Klaus kissed Diego and one time Diego kissed Klaus.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 325





	Honey Sweetened Kisses

The first time they were nearing sixteen. Diego had been sleeping through the night for the first time that week after his ‘special’ training in that water tank. It was almost peaceful in his room. There were no sounds but his own breathing and nothing to wake him up. Then his door was being opened and someone joined him in bed. Cold hands curled around his arm and a tear filled voice whispered his name. He shot up and nearly knocked heads with whoever was sitting above him. Terrified eyes were wide and watching him from under too long black curls. It only took a second for him to recognize Klaus. 

“What the hell are you doing?” He kept his voice a whisper so as to not wake up the others. Klaus whimpered and removed a hand from Diego’s arm to rub the tears out of his eyes. This wasn’t exactly a common occurrence for Klaus but Diego had been woken up in the middle of the night a few times in the recent years. 

“The ghosts, Dee. They won’ leave me alone.” The tremor in his brother’s voice made his chest tighten. He knew Klaus spent most nights terrified out of his mind and hardly got more than a couple hours of sleep. It was something Mom had been trying to help him with. 

“Just shut up, and go back to sleep.” Diego flopped back against his pillows and held up the covers for Klaus to join him. Number Four glanced at a corner of the room before diving beneath the covers and burying his face into Diego’s shoulder. With a sigh and eye roll, Diego dropped the blankets along with his arm over Klaus’ trembling body. It got quiet in the room once more and he was on the edge of sleep when Klaus shifted. Not really noticing but not quiet ignoring him, Diego felt a soft press of lips to his cheek before Klaus was snuggling against him once more. A mumbled ‘thank you’ left his mouth before both boys fell back to sleep. 

The second time they were nineteen. Diego was working a shitty run down job while trying to decide what to do with his life. He’d been out from under dad’s thumb for nearly three years now and it felt great. To be his own person for once. Life wasn’t quite what he had expected but it was better than staying in that damn house. It kept him on his toes. It was nice and he was working to build something for himself. The tiny apartment he was renting was hardly worth the meager money but it was a place to call his own. It had the little things that he took with him when he left and few things collected on the way. 

One such thing happened to be Klaus. His brother would show up at his door at every hour of the day whether he was there or not. And he never stayed for long; just a few hours. Diego hadn’t quite complained yet because he wanted to make sure Klaus was okay, but it was wearing down on his nerves. Klaus was sporadic in his visits and often came when Diego was gone for work. Which meant that he missed the visits most times and wouldn’t know how his brother was fairing until later in the month. He was close to doing something that he couldn’t take back. 

“Diego! You home this time?” A cheerful slurred voice echoed in the small apartment. Diego groaned and buried his head under his pillow. Today was not the day. He was already pissed off about being fired and his brother was only going to make it worse. “Yoo-hoo! I see you in there, Dee!”

“Shut up. I’m not in the mood for your dramatics.” The bed dipped for a moment like Klaus might have sat down but then the pressure disappeared. He peeked out from under the pillow to find Klaus standing at the end of the bed staring off to the side at something. A glazed look was over his eyes and a dopey grin on his face. It wasn’t hard to determine he was high. “Just crash on the couch and leave me alone.”

“But I came all this way to see you!” Klaus giggled after his words and fell onto the bed next to Diego. Long legs sprawled out over his like there was nothing wrong. “And it was such a long walk.”

“Not today, Klaus.” He turned his head away from his brother. A cold hand touched the back of his neck and made him flinch. He forgot how cold Klaus was. “Klaus.” His warning was worth nothing as the bed shifted and the hand wasn’t removed. Nimble, trembling, fingers curled into the hairs that he needed to cut. With a sigh, he rolled over and sat up; not quite getting out of Klaus’ grip. Klaus’ other hand caught his arm and before he could move away chapped lips were pressed against his. A sick sort of warmth curled in his chest that he shoved down like he shoved Klaus back. For a moment neither of them moved and green eyes lost a little of their light. “The couch or get the fuck out.” 

He couldn’t deal with this, not today. It was weird and not something he had thought about since he was fifteen. Life moved on and he grew up. Apparently Klaus had not. His brother pouted but got off the bed to move to the couch a few feet away. Diego watched him for a moment before falling back and closing his eyes. 

The next morning he woke up and Klaus was nowhere to be found. 

Third time they were twenty-one. His life had gotten better since he joined the police academy. He met a gorgeous woman and they started dating, and things were finally working out. But sometimes he couldn’t sleep. It left him slipping out of the bed he shared with Eudora and out of the apartment door to walk the streets. The nights calmed his thoughts and the walking served to tire him out. Most of the time he stayed with a couple block radius in case something happened. That night he got a feeling he should walk just that extra block. 

Streetlights lit up his path down the sidewalk. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and the hood of his jacket was pulled up over his head. The nights were getting chilly as fall turned to winter. He wouldn’t be staying out for too long or else he woke up Eudora when he got home. She always seemed to know when he was colder than normal. Nothing slipped by her. And Diego liked to pride himself with knowing that nothing slipped past him either. It was why he heard the quiet whimpers and moans of pain from down an alley he was walking by. He paused to listen closer and when another noise sounded he started down the dark channel. Something shifted near a dumpster that had him moving for it. Whoever was down here was obviously in trouble. 

“Hello?” He kept his voice soft and nonthreatening in case he scared whoever was hiding. There was more shuffling and he saw a blood covered barefoot poke out from the darkness. “I just want to help, I promise.” He crouched down and held out a hand as an offer of trust. For a moment it was quiet then a familiar ‘Hello’ was placed into his waiting palm. “Klaus?” 

“Dee?” The hopeful tone in Klaus’ voice nearly broke Diego’s heart. Something had obviously happened. A terrified and bruised face appeared out of the dark. Green eyes were wide and flickering around the alleyway like he was looking for something; or watching out for someone. “Hey, you, long time no see huh?” Even Diego could tell his heart wasn’t in it. 

“Come on. Let’s get you home.” He got to his feet and pulled Klaus up in a gentle move. When his brother stepped out into the dim light he was ready to commit some form of murder. Klaus was missing everything except a dirty and ripped purple skirt. The entire expanse of his chest was covered in a thick band of purple bruises and his arms had small bruises like fingers along with heavy track marks in his elbows. Even his legs were littered with fading and new bruises. “Come on.” He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over Klaus’ shoulders before steering him out of the alley. 

It was a quiet walk back to the apartment. Klaus stumbled along beside him without a word and didn’t even protest when Diego pulled him into the apartment building. The building was quiet and his apartment was the same until he pushed open the door. He stumbled over one of Eudora’s shoes and cursed when he almost fell into the side table next to the door. Would have to if not for Klaus grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back. With a nod of thanks, he helped his brother sit down on the couch before moving to turn on the lights. The bedroom door was closed and he could only hope Eudora continued to sleep. He moved into the kitchen to grab some ice packs and the first aid kit they kept under the sink. Klaus had a few cuts on his feet from broken glass and possibly a few on his hands. 

“You’re gonna have to be quiet, I don’t want to wake up my girlfriend.” He took a seat on the other side of the couch and motioned for Klaus to lift up his feet. His brother did as prompted and let his head rest on the arm of the couch. 

“You couldn’t hurt me if you tried, mein bruder. You’re too soft.” Instead of replying Diego plucked out the pieces of glass still in Klaus’ feet. It made him wince but no sound left him. For nearly an hour Diego cleaned the cuts and bandaged them, on both his hands and feet, before he got back up. The first aid kit was set on the coffee table and the ice packs picked up to be brought back to the freezer. It was quiet in the apartment. When Diego got back to Klaus’ side he found his brother sitting up and watching him with tired eyes. 

“You better be here in the morning.” A little smile ticked up the corners of Klaus’ lips but nothing more. Diego went to the side closet to grab a spare blanket and brought it back to the couch. A cold caught his wrist when he held it out for Klaus. He was tugged downward and held back a sigh as he thought he knew what Klaus wanted. Hugs weren’t his thing. But then Klaus’ other hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He froze for a half a moment but when he went to pull away Klaus beat him to it. 

“Thank you.” Klaus let him go and took the blanket from his hands. He curled up into a ball in the corner of the couch with the blanket pulled up to his chin. Diego watched him for a second before turning away and going back to the bedroom. It didn’t mean anything, it couldn’t. 

The next morning Eudora woke him up about a dirty man sleeping on their couch. Diego soothed her fiery spirit by saying that the man was his younger brother, Klaus. She had looked skeptical for a moment before accepting his words with a nod. When he left the bedroom Eudora slipped into the bathroom while he went to check on Klaus. He was still curled up in a tight ball but he was sleeping at least. It was more than he ever hoped with his brother.

A few hours later after a shower and breakfast Klaus was leaving the apartment in one of Eudora’s coats and a pair of shoes that Diego had bought in a size too big. 

The fourth time they were twenty-four and drunk. It was Allison’s wedding day and she wanted all of her siblings to be there. Diego had gone out into the streets to find Klaus and clean him up before dragging his ass to LA for the wedding. They got a hotel room near the venue that Klaus spent nearly three hours taking a bath in. The wedding wasn’t until the next anyway. And damn was it pretty. Allison was positively glowing in her white dress, or so Klaus had said. It was a perfect day for her and the night at the reception only went a little askew. She had been adamant on having a dance with each of her brothers and they didn’t deny her; it was her day. Then the alcohol came out. The four of them plus Allison’s new husband got drunk enough to forget that they had never been close in all of their short lives. 

Diego held Klaus up as they stumbled down the hall for their room. The reception had ended a couple hours before but they stayed behind to drink some more with Allison. Luther had disappeared after the reception but they didn’t care. Now it was late and they honestly didn’t care if they were being loud. Klaus was giggling and stumbling over his words while Diego went on a tangent about whatever came to mind. Their room was clean and empty like they expected. For a moment they stood between the two beds until they were laughing again. A cold hand moved to hold the back of Diego’s head and the giggling subsided as Klaus moved to kiss him. In that little hotel room drunk out of his mind was the first Diego didn’t push him away. They made out for a while before Klaus was falling back into one of the beds and tugging Diego down with him. The act of hitting the bed broke them apart and the softness and warmth made them fall asleep before anything they would regret could happen. 

The fifth time they were twenty-eight and Diego was at his limit. Too many sleepless nights and phone calls from the hospital. When Klaus turned up at the boiler room door Diego was done. He could see the rehab band around his wrist along with the dazed look in his eyes that said he was high on something. It was tiring to worry about his junkie brother. The worry had cost him many nights and early mornings, cash and clothes, jobs and relationships, Klaus had cost him so much. Too much. 

“No.” He glared at his brother who just stared back with half-lidded eyes. “I’m done, Klaus. I’m not going to help you anymore. Unless you’re dying leave me alone.” For a second he thought he saw something clear up in Klaus’ eyes but it was gone before he could be sure. A little grin came to Klaus’ face and a hand moved to touch Diego’s cheek. There was a chill that never left his brother. “Go, Klaus.”

“Goodbye, Dee.” He saw it coming but didn’t pull back fast enough. A gentle press of lips to the corner of his mouth then Klaus was gone. Diego didn’t bother watching him before he ducked back into the room to go back to bed. That was the end of it. 

The first time it happened Diego was thirty and Klaus was thirty-three. He had been in the 60s for nearly three years with only Ben by his side. Neither of them knew if their other siblings had arrived or if they were even still alive. They had stayed around Dallas for months waiting and searching before they started to travel. How the cult following happened, he would never know but he hated it. All the people and the touching and the misguided praise, it was not for him. When it got too much to handle he didn’t hesitant to steal a car and head back for Dallas, hoping against hope that Destiny’s Children wouldn’t follow. 

So getting arrested wasn’t on his to-do list but it led to him being reunited with one of his siblings. Allison had shown up by the poolside and he was sure his heart stopped. Was she dead? But then she was moving and sliding into the pool while he met her halfway. He had never missed the others as much as he did after that. It had been so damn long. 

He didn’t expect to meet up with the others drunk and saying fuck you to sobriety, but things just happen sometimes. Life had screwed him over and he could recognize some of that blame was on himself. It didn’t make it any easier. When Luther, Vanya, and Diego started down the stairs Klaus knew he would have cried if he was sober. He hadn’t seen any of them in three long years. And it took every ounce of his will power not to kiss Diego. Since they were fifteen he’d been trying to say he loved him in a way that Diego would believe but he had never reciprocated any of the kisses he had started. He settled for clinging onto him in a hug that probably lasted for too long but he didn’t care; and neither did Diego as he held him just as tight. 

Then things got fucky like usual and Klaus was not ready to face Ben again. That possession had been way across the line. He could hardly hold himself up after it and Luther had to pull him out of the elevator. Then he was lifted up and shoved into the back of a car and he nearly puked in the floorboards. Ben was sitting in the seat next to him with a smug look on his face. Klaus kicked out a leg to hit him before curling into himself. Whatever Ben had done was screwing something up. He felt ready to puke at any second and a headache was pounding behind his eyes. It was like a hangover but worse because he was still drunk. When the car started moving he squeezed his eyes shut and held a hand over his mouth to ward off any vomiting. The car stopped a couple times until finally the engine was shut off. One door was opened and closed then the one next to his head was opened. Gentle warm hands took his hand away from his mouth and helped to sit him up. 

Diego’s face came into view and Klaus could read something in his eyes that had never been there before. It was sharp and heavy and hot and searching; and oh so warm and gentle. For a moment they just stared at each other until Diego was helping him out of the car. Klaus had to lean on the closed door to stop his teetering and ground himself in case he decided to puke. Warm hands settled on his shoulders and then one was gone and fingers snapped in his face. He startled out of the daze to meet concerned brown eyes. For a moment there was nothing but the two of them in the night with a cool breeze blowing. Then there were lips on his and the moment became something more. It was nothing like the kisses that Klaus had instigated. It was hot and needy and full of everything they never said. Hands held him in place and pressed him against the cooling car while his own curled through thick long hair. And his stomach was turning again and he was going to throw up. 

“I’m gonna puke.” He pushed Diego back and tilted to vomit by their feet. Diego made a disgusted noise and took a step to the side to avoid the vomit. 

“If you didn’t you want to kiss me then you could’ve just said so.” There was a joking tone in his voice that made Klaus want to laugh, but not for what was said. He had wanted to properly kiss Diego for years and he had just ruined it. “Are you alright?” He leaned back up and wiped a hand over his mouth. Diego moved to push a piece of hair off of Klaus’ forehead then just held the side of his face in a gentle grip. 

“I’m fine, good as new, promise.” Diego looked ready to argue but instead he sighed and leaned to press their foreheads together. “Dee?” 

“I’m sorry it took this long and a second damn apocalypse.” It wasn’t hard to figure out what he was trying to say. Klaus just smiled and wrapped his arms around Diego’s waist in a loose hold. It didn’t matter how long or what caused it, he was just glad it finally happened. 

“Is sex on the table or are we waiting until after we save the world?”


End file.
